Wolves of Welton
Onset The Council of the village of Welton requested help with a problem with particularly cunning wolves from the nearby forest after their local sorcer-in-residence vanished about two weeks ago. Devassa and Xenon decided to accept this quest, together with two relatively new recruits Hildar and Varis. Activities Trouble on the road On their travel towards the villages, the party saw 2 shepherds and their flock being attacked by a pack of wolves, of which some seemed to be wearing some form of armor. They were able to quickly chase the wolves away, with the herd of sheep still relatively intact. Finding Clues When the party arrived at the village they went into the local inn, to inform about the location of the counsil of this village, which happened to be in the backroom of said inn. Here they gathered more information, before making a stop at the local church together with Father Johan Merriksonn, to speak one of the surviving farmers, Willen Featherock, that had been attacked the night before. Here they received their first hints on the sentience of the wolves and also learned that the priest was related to the now missing Sorcerer. The party headed for the farm where Willen was found. They found wolf tracks and also discovered that they were being observed by someone through magical means. After "blocking" this magic, they went to investigate for tracks leading into the forest. Apart from an encounter with a badly injured Owlbear the party navigated the woods quickly and ran into a cave, occupied by a large pack of wolves. The Cave Coming soon. TL:DR Party made proper use of their environment and apart from a few party members going unconscious it was a rather one-sided battle in their favour. A shocking ending When the fight was starting to look like an outright massacre, Bolt, the alpha-female of the pack shouted for help with her booming voice. This in turn summoned a druid that was living in the forest Shana, who introduced herself as the self-proclaimed queen of the forest. As payment for the protection of the litter of about 12 cubs of Bolt, she took the life of the already very injured Alpha-male wolf: Flame. As all things come at a price she reasoned. And the alpha-male had made many claims of the forest being -his-, which she did not take well. From the druid the party learned that the wolves had gained sentience as the wild-magic of Alexxi went out of control when he was protecting the wolves from poachers. The magic and knowledge partly transferred into the wolves, providing some of them their attunement to Fire and Lightning, and also providing them a level of sentience. The party returned to the village and handed the priest the remaining belongings of his lost brother, after which he chased the druid and the wolves, in the hope to learn more. The party was then paid, and they returned to the guilded fable without any further issues. Category:Adventures